splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Now I Know transcript
It’s the morning after the day Josh, Charlotte, Olivia, Darien and Alex found the station in the middle of the jungle. They’re all inside the station, sat on some sofas facing Peter, Robert, Blaine and Heather. JOSH: So what is this place, exactly? PETER: We told you last night... it’s an independent research station that was built for me and Robert. Charlotte looks around the large main room of the station. CHARLOTTE: Then why are there three beds? If it was built for two people, what’s the point? Peter and Robert both look down, sad. ROBERT: Well, there was another person living with us... a girl. MICHELLE: What happened to her? PETER: Her name was Ellie Donoghue; she worked with us here for about 2 years. Then one day, about 16 years ago she went out to get our food supply drop... She never returned. ALEX: You’ve been here for 18 years?! PETER: nodding Mm, it’s quite nice actually; peaceful. Josh looks at Blaine and Heather, who are both sat smiling. JOSH: Well what about you two? HEATHER: blankly Pardon? JOSH: confused He said the station was built for three people; him, Robert and that girl. Where do you come into all of this? Where did you come from? Blaine looks at Heather, confused and slightly frustrated. BLAINE: Heather Why does everybody keep asking us that? ALEX: It’s a simple enough question... BLAINE: Well we don’t know the answer to it! We can’t remember anything! Nothing! EMMA: frustrated Well what can you remember!? Blaine and Heather both stop to think for a moment. HEATHER: Well... I remember yellow. OLIVIA: mockingly Yellow? HEATHER: calmly Yes, yellow. I remember bright yellow wooden buildings. Robert suddenly flicks up from his seat. ROBERT: Alright, that’s enough for today. He grabs Heather and Blaine and starts to walk them to the back room. As they walk away, Josh stands up. JOSH: Hey, wait! We’re not finished. Peter pulls out a handgun from his trousers. DARIEN: Whoa! PETER: You need to sit down, sir. OLIVIA: What the hell’s your problem?! JOSH: Wait! We’re not finished! Robert then shuts the large metal door behind him, Blaine and Heather. Josh then sits down and pauses for a moment. He then glares at Peter. JOSH: his friends I think it’s time we leave. At the beach, Samantha is stood near the tree line. She has her arms folded and she’s biting the nails of the fingers on her right hand. Abigail walks up to her. ABIGAIL: Hey, how’re ya doin’? Samantha turns to her, not looking happy. SAMANTHA: “How am I doing”? I’ll give you one guess. ABIGAIL: timid Sorry... I was just seeing if you were okay. SAMANTHA: snappy Well I’m fine, thanks. Samantha continues to bite her fingernails and rock her body about sideways. Abigail looks at her, concerned. ABIGAIL: about Samantha What’re you thinking? SAMANTHA: and angry Oh, I’m just thinking about ponies and pretty pink flowers! I think I might go for a little skip through the jungle later, wanna join?! ABIGAIL: Sam! I’m being serious... I’m worried about you. Are you really fine? Samantha hesitates to speak for a moment. SAMANTHA: Okay, if I tell you do you swear not to tell anyone? ABIGAIL: nodding Yeah, of course. Samantha then walks closer to Abigail and she brings her face closer to her head. SAMANTHA: Olivia... killed my father. Abigail pulls her head back and looks at Samantha, annoyed. ABIGAIL: Sam, not this again. Please, you’re not thinking straight. SAMANTHA: frustrated No, I’m serious! Please, I know that she did it! I know why she did it. ABIGAIL: Then why? What possible reason would Olivia have for killing Elliot? Samantha pauses for a moment. SAMANTHA: sad I can’t say... But I know she did! Abigail shakes her head. ABIGAIL: I’m sorry Sam... But you’ve got to stop this now... she did not do it. Abigail then walks away from Samantha. Back at the hatch, Josh, Darien and Alex are trying to push past Peter and Robert, who are blocking the exit to the station. They are all shoving one another until suddenly, Darien punches Peter in the face; knocking him to the floor. Josh, Alex and Darien then look at Robert, and he puts his hands in the air and walks to the side. Josh turns to the people behind him. JOSH: firmly C’mon, we’re going. Josh, Alex, Darien, Charlotte, Olivia, Michelle and Emma all proceed to exit the station, leaving Peter and Robert behind in it. A little while later, Josh, Alex, Darien, Charlotte, Olivia, Michelle and Emma are still walking through the jungle. Josh and Alex are leading the group back. They stop and look around for a moment. JOSH: Okay, I’m lost. I don’t know where we are. Does anyone remember how to get back? MICHELLE: Yeah, I do. Michelle and Emma then take the lead and they start to take the group back to the beach camp. EMMA: to Michelle Hey, Michelle. MICHELLE: Yeah? EMMA: Do you not think it’s weird. I mean, Blaine and Heather. Don’t you think it’s weird that they don’t know anything? MICHELLE: Well yeah, but what can we do? EMMA: panicked What if they were on our plane? And they did something to them? MICHELLE: What would they want to brainwash them for? Besides, they seemed like nice enough people. EMMA: Yeah, but they also were a bit creepy. I mean, anytime we asked Blaine or Heather about their pasts, it’s like they didn’t want us to know - so they took them away... MICHELLE: I don’t know... I admit it’s weird, but our hands are tied... There’s nothing we can do. EMMA: Well I don’t like that. On the beach, Samantha is sat on her own. She’s sat on the sand, facing the jungle with her arms wrapped around her legs. As she watches the jungle, Michelle, Emma, Josh, Charlotte, Alex, Darien and Olivia emerge from it. They all walk onto the beach and are greeted by James and Melissa. As they all walk around the camp to do their separate things, Olivia walks past Samantha and Samantha glares at her. Olivia just tilts her head away and carries on walking. It’s now slightly dark. Olivia is near the kitchen area of the beach eating some food. Samantha walks up to her. She grabs Olivia by the shoulder and flicks her around to face her. SAMANTHA: Okay, I want to talk. Olivia looks around the beach and sees nobody. OLIVIA: Okay... then talk. Samantha grabs Olivia closer to her by the neck ring of her top. SAMANTHA: evilly I know what you did. I know that you killed my father. Olivia chuckles mockingly. SAMANTHA: This isn’t a joke! OLIVIA: darkly Oh, I know. SAMANTHA: angry Then why’re you laughing?! OLIVIA: I was just thinkin’ about something. SAMANTHA: What!? OLIVIA: How pathetic it was... The letter, I mean. Samantha is silent for a moment. OLIVIA: It was rather cute actually how he thought he could blackmail me. Samantha’s eyes open wide with shock. OLIVIA: And then... on my first day in camp I heard your father confess everything in his sleep... It’s quite funny actually. SAMANTHA: angry You bitch! OLIVIA: I wanted him to suffer for trying to ruin my life! He had no right! So... I started to poison him. Samantha looks at Olivia with shock and confusion. OLIVIA: Oh come on, are you really that stupid? Why else did you think he kept getting sick all the time? mockingly A bad tummy? Samantha moves closer to Olivia to start hitting her. SAMANTHA: You fucking bitch! Olivia pushes Samantha away and starts to shake her finger. OLIVIA: Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn’t do that if I were you. SAMANTHA: Why not!? I could tell everybody that you’ve confessed right now! OLIVIA: Because I know something about you... I guess your dad had a really guilty conscience. I know that you murdered a girl... and you didn’t tell anybody, you kept it a secret. Samantha’s eyes open even wider and her mouth drops open with shock. She then starts to cry a little. SAMANTHA: slightly angry Why’re you doing this to me?! OLIVIA: Your dad tried to screw up my life! I’ve been through enough hurt and pain in my life! Now it’s time you get yours! Samantha starts to cry and Olivia smiles at her, evilly. It’s even later at night, Samantha is walking through the camp, crying. She see’s Melissa so she walks towards her. When she reaches her, she hugs her immediately. Melissa hugs her back, puzzled. MELISSA: It’s okay. It’s okay. SAMANTHA: and crying Olivia... Olivia... MELISSA: What, honey? SAMANTHA: Olivia did it! She did! Melissa stops hugging Samantha and she looks at her, not amused. MELISSA: Samantha! You’ve got to stop with this nonsense! SAMANTHA: I’m not lying! She confessed! She told me everything! MELISSA: Oh, that’s enough. I’ve had enough of your lies. Melissa starts to walk away from Samantha, leaving her crying. SAMANTHA: I’m not lying! I’m not lying!! It’s even later at night, Emma is in her tent packing a backpack. Once packed, she puts it on her back and then exits her tent. She sneaks across the empty beach as everyone’s sleeping and she enters the jungle; heading back to the Twin Station. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2